


Все вместе

by Tamriella



Series: Лестрейнджи и Малфои [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, OFC - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре предвоенных и военных года - четыре курса в Слизерине.<br/>ПОВ Астории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все вместе

Главный принцип Слизерина я узнала, когда мне было двенадцать. В самом начале своего второго курса и четвертого курса Даф.  
Год был ужасный. Мы все думали, что новый преподаватель ЗОТИ – в самом деле аврор, ждали от него любых подлостей и гадостей, но не думали, что подлости и гадости будут такими серьезными. А стоило бы, честности в отношении Слизерина ждать вообще-то не приходилось. Этот Моуди, конечно, придирался очень сильно, шести— и семикурсники боялись его до одури – им доставалось часто и серьезно. А хуже всего было то, что Алиса Причард плакала каждый вечер после его уроков. Когда он шипел свое: «Больше всего я ненавижу Упивающихся, оставшихся на свободе», он глаза с нее не сводил, и мы начали бояться, что он откуда-то знает Алисин секрет.  
Секрет этот мы никому не говорили. Особенно учителям. Профессор Снейп знал, конечно, он-то и посоветовал помалкивать. Мы все понимали, а наш курс взял Алису под покровительство. Ну и старосты следили, чтоб ее не трогали. Ей не особенно нравилось – но против нас все и всегда играли очень грязно, так что возражать было глупо. Потом она призналась мне, что без нас пропала бы: очень тяжело, когда твое происхождение превращается в проклятие. Да я ее прекрасно понимала: мы все после школы оказались в одной лодке. И ведь выплыли.  
А тогда, на втором курсе, до начала войны оставался почти целый год, и я все думала, как же с Моуди справляется Малфой. Не то чтоб я очень много думала о Малфое вообще – все-таки он был на два курса старше, другой мир, другая жизнь. Но Даф дружила с Панси, так что от них я знала: ему намного хуже. Четырнадцать лет – это не двенадцать, на тебя смотрят уже не как на ребенка, а этот Моуди нас и за детей-то не считал. Ну то есть потом-то мы узнали, что он не Моуди, но тогда у нас не было повода думать иначе. Да и легче нам не стало бы. Я в жизни не видела такой ненависти к Слизерину и слизеринцам, ни у кого. Даже у этих… у светлых.  
В тот день, когда лже-Моуди превратил Малфоя в хорька и при всех швырял его об пол, я тоже была в зале. Да вся школа была, все видели. Другие факультеты – особенно гриффиндорцы – смотрели и смеялись. А мы не знали, что делать. Даф потом рассказала, что еле удержала Панси: та была готова броситься на лже-Моуди и вцепиться ему в волосы прямо там, а уж как устояли Крэбб и Гойл, я не знаю. Наверное, испугались и растерялись. Я так вообще была готова зареветь, не столько из-за Малфоя, сколько из-за Алисы. А вдруг этот сумасшедший и ее так? И что тогда? Алиса тоже боялась – она вцепилась в мою руку, я обняла ее, и мы спрятались за чьи-то широкие спины.  
Мы выдохнули с облегчением только когда Малфоя вместо больничного крыла потащили к профессору Снейпу. Профессор Снейп не накажет, мы точно знали, а гриффиндорцы могли злорадствовать сколько угодно. Впрочем, я слышала, как две первокурсницы немедля договорились плюнуть кому-нибудь из них в сок. Вот дурочки: ну что за радость мстить, если враг об этом даже не узнает?  
Уроки в этот вечер все делали в полной тишине. Маркус Флинт с седьмого курса на правах старосты запретил всем бегать в больничное крыло, учительскую, поднимать панику и шум, а вместо этого велел заняться учебой.  
– Моуди, – сказал он мрачно, – от нас никуда не денется. А провалить завтрашние контрольные факультет не имеет права.  
Вот так и вышло, что военный совет мы держали почти ночью, часов в одиннадцать. Ну не мы, конечно, а четвертый курс; я сидела под боком у Даф, а Панси обнимала Алису. Против нас никто не возражал, вот мы и остались. Кроме того, считала я, Алисы тоже касается, а раз ее, то и меня тоже.  
– Мы, – сказала Панси, перебирая Алисины волосы, – можем его сбросить. Одна статья в «Пророке», и Дамблдор его уволит.  
Малфой молчал. Он занял самый уютный диван и укутался в плед – сломанные ребра ему залечили, а жар все никак не спадал. Мне жутко хотелось его пожалеть – такой у него был несчастный и измученный вид – но если б меня саму кто пожалел после унижения на глазах у всей школы, я бы убила.  
– Статьи не всегда полностью достоверны, – возразил Нотт. – Могут подумать, что это очередная… эээ… полуправда. К тому же не факт, что Дамблдор уволит преподавателя во время учебного года.  
Панси фыркнула.  
– Будь Драко гриффиндорцем, Моуди бы уже паковал чемодан.  
– Ну в общем да, – согласился Нотт. – Но а чего мы ждали? Вот если б он Драко убил, его бы выгнали. Наверное.  
– Я вообще-то здесь, – подал голос Малфой. – И хватит меня хоронить. И статьи не будет. Не хочу, чтоб отец знал.  
– Почему? – спросила Панси. – Ты должен рассказать, мы одни, без взрослых, не справимся.  
Малфой резко сел и тут же скривился – наверно, ему было больно двигаться.  
– Мы, – припечатал он, – не одни. У нас факультет. А родителей в это втягивать нельзя, Панс. Мы уже и сами взрослые.  
Алиса высунула голову из-под руки Панси и робко спросила:  
– А если он опять…  
Малфой нахмурился.  
– Иди сюда.  
Алиса слезла с кресла и пересела к Малфою на краешек дивана. Она всегда его побаивалась – как же, старшекурсник, красивый, самый популярный парень факультета и к тому же из уважаемой семьи. Я, честно говоря, тоже побаивалась, пока Даф не сказала, что наша чистота крови никого не волнует, а уж его-то особенно.  
– Мы факультет, – повторил Малфой, глядя ей в глаза. – Слышишь, Алиса? Мы – слизеринцы. Мы все вместе. Не ходи нигде одна… ты с кем дружишь, с младшей Гринграсс?  
– Ага, – подтвердила я, отцепляясь от сестры, – со мной.  
– Значит, будешь ее охранять. А ты, Алиса, не смей стесняться своей фамилии, ты не какая-то там Уизли. Гордись тем, кто ты есть.  
– А вы, – раздался голос от двери, и мы все вздрогнули, – немедленно расходитесь по спальням. Сейчас час ночи, если вы вдруг не заметили.  
Наш декан с каким-то конвертом в руках разглядывал всполошившийся военный совет и усмехался. О времени мы и вправду как-то забыли.  
– Профессор Моуди имел крайне неприятный разговор с директором.  
Я обожала, когда он так говорил. Это означало, что у тех, кто посмел хотя бы косо на нас взглянуть, теперь проблемы. У нас был самый классный декан, вот правда.  
– И что теперь с ним будет? – спросила Панси.  
– Зарплату удержат, – пожал плечами профессор Снейп. – Расходитесь. Не стоит нарушать школьные правила, если за вас это уже сделали другие. Мистер Малфой, задержитесь, мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить. Вы тоже, мисс Причард. На одну минуту.  
Я замерла в дверях – то есть за дверью, чтоб профессор не видел. Не уходить же было без Алисы. Ну хорошо, хорошо, еще мне было жутко любопытно.  
– Возьмите, – он протянул ей конверт. – И храните. И гордитесь, как совершенно верно отметил мистер Малфой, тем, кто вы есть. Мисс Гринграсс, вас в щель видно, если надумаете подслушивать еще, спрячьтесь получше. Мистер Малфой, идемте.  
Алиса прижала конверт к груди, и мы с ней пошли в спальню. Мне было очень интересно, что профессор Снейп хочет сказать Малфою, но он явно не собирался делать это в нашей гостиной. Ну и, конечно же, мне было интересно, что там в конверте. Профессор Снейп ведь не запретил Алисе показать его мне.  
Мы уселись на мою кровать и задернули полог – получилось этакое гнездышко. Нас не видно, что хочешь – то и делай, главное, не разбудить Луизу, Араминту и Селию.  
– Ой, – сказала Алиса.  
Я посмотрела – и правда ой. Из конверта выпала колдография. Старая, черно-белая еще. Молодой и очень красивый мужчина стоял раскинув руки и балансируя на высоком бортике фонтана – орел и роза, наверно, поместье Лестрейнджей, это их герб, – и улыбался нам или кому-то за кадром. Он был невероятно похож на миссис Малфой – я ее на платформе видела. То же лицо, те же глаза, улыбается и смеется так же, так же резко, порывисто оборачивается…  
На обратной стороне округлым почерком – красивым таким, с завитушками, чуть не девчоночьим – было написано: «Июнь, 1980. Р.Л., на добрую память».  
Причарды никогда не скрывали от Алисы правду о ее родной семье, ее настоящей фамилии, но колдографий у них не было. И сейчас она смотрела на отца и плакала, прижавшись ко мне.

***

Почти весь мой третий курс Слизерин провел спокойно – нас контроль Минмагии не особенно затронул. Малфой и Панси стали старостами, Нотт ухаживал за Даф, гриффиндорцы бегали сердитые и взъерошенные, как куры, а мы спокойно учились, втихомолку хихикая над Амбридж.  
– Разваливать режим, – сказал Малфой, – совершенно ни к чему. Мы приспособимся.  
И мы приспособились.  
Гриффиндорцы основали тайное общество (ну, мы так поняли – нам-то никто не докладывался), а мы дисциплинированно тянули руки и пересказывали глупые и бесполезные учебники. В Слизерине был собственный Дуэльный клуб – не знаю уж, как Малфой уговорил старую жабу, может, и уговаривать не пришлось. У нас у половины родители – друзья ее начальства. Мы, конечно, никаких особенно сильных заклинаний сами выучить не могли, но тренироваться тренировались.  
– У нас СОВы и ТРИТОНы, – сказал Малфой. – Экзамены принимает не Амбридж. Выставить факультет на посмешище перед гриффиндорцами мы не можем. Поэтому будем работать.  
И ведь работали. Ребята из квиддичной команды просили однокурсников слушаться Малфоя, так что работали мы действительно все вместе. По-слизерински. И радовались, когда удавалось еще раз обойти гриффиндорцев.  
В возрождение Его – ну, Лорда, – я не особенно верила. Мало ли что там Поттеру примерещилось. Гринграссы в политику никогда не лезли, а Малфой, Нотт и другие с нами не откровенничали. Поттер вел себя странно все время, наши старшекурсники даже пари заключали – что еще он выкинет: публично нахамит Амбридж, даст интервью прямо в «Пророк», заавадит министра магии… Потом о пари узнал профессор Снейп, и всем влетело. Особенно Малфою – за то, что не пресек.  
А зимой сбежали десятеро заключенных Азкабана. Лестрейнджи, Долохов, Руквуд, Трэверс, Малсибер… Я порадовалась, что гриффиндорцы политикой не сильно интересуются – а то Марион с первого курса проходу бы не давали, она же Эйвери по матери. Все равно было страшно. А я впервые подумала: вдруг правда? Вдруг Он действительно вернулся?  
– Не знаю, Асти, – сказала Алиса, когда я поделилась с ней сомнениями. – Я бы не хотела этого. Я боюсь.  
– Лорда?  
– Войны.  
– Не будет войны, – твердо сказала я, – потому что их переловят и посадят обратно.  
– Никого не переловят, – сказал Малфой.  
Мы чуть не подпрыгнули. Он, оказывается, стоял за нашим диваном.  
Я разозлилась. Чего, спрашивается, он полез, неужели непонятно, что Алисе плохо? Какая разница, переловят, не переловят, посадят, заавадят при задержании… Алису надо успокоить, вот и все.  
– Ты откуда знаешь? – спросила я вместо этого. В самом деле, не орать же на старосту.  
– Знаю, – он чуть заметно улыбнулся. Он вообще здорово улыбался, когда не устраивал театр одного актера и одного зрителя персонально для Поттера. Злиться я, впрочем, не перестала.  
– Ты же не в аврорате служишь, как ты можешь знать?  
– Гринграсс, если б я служил в аврорате, я бы собственные ботинки в спальне не мог найти, не то что беглых заключенных. Не смогут их поймать. Не болтайте только, я при тебе это говорю только потому, что Причард все равно тебе расскажет, а чем меньше вы про это будете разговаривать, тем лучше.  
С другой стороны подошел Нотт. Мрачный и подозрительно красный. Наверняка разругался с Даф.  
– Ты ей сказал?  
– Нет еще, как раз собирался.  
– А мелкая Гринграсс что здесь делает?  
– Сижу и слушаю, – фыркнула я. Нотт не староста, Нотту можно и прямо сказать. – И я не мелкая. Малфой сказал, мне можно остаться.  
– Что, правда? – Нотт недоверчиво вскинул брови. Так профессор Снейп делает, а половина мальчишек за ним повторяет.  
– Так она все равно узнает. Но Дафне не говори, а то Панс устроит скандал, почему ей не сказали. Так, Причард, слушай. Ты знаешь, кто у твоего настоящего отца был лучшим другом?  
Алиса не знала. Я тем более. Но она растерялась, а я все еще сердилась, так что догадалась быстрее. Из сбежавших по возрасту подходили почти все, а вот инициалы на колдографии…  
– Лестрейндж, да?  
Малфой пристально глянул на меня. В глазах у него мелькнуло непонятное выражение – не то обиделся, что я испортила ему пафосное выступление, не то удивился, что у девчонок голова работает, не то еще что. Кто ж этих Малфоев знает.  
– Да. Мой дядя Рудольф. Ему Ивэн перед смертью отдал кое-что на хранение, а когда пошли облавы и обыски, все ценное перепрятали у нас в мэноре, мы даже не знали точно, что именно… а теперь он вернулся и все забрал. Они с мамой решили, что это должно быть у тебя, Причард. Держи.  
И протянул ей кольцо. Скромное, серебряное – не особенно дорогое. Но мы с Алисой задохнулись от восторга: по ободку бежала тонкая, ажурная, легкая вязь, отражавшая огонь лампы, и казалось, что в ладони Малфоя лежит кружок живого света.  
– Он хотел подарить кольцо Изабель на свадьбе. Дядя Рудольф помогал выбирать. Он потому и знает. Храни как следует, Причард… Розье.  
Алиса вздрогнула: мы никогда не произносили вслух ее настоящую фамилию, ни в школе, ни когда были у нее дома или в гостях. Просто так, из страха.  
– Гордись тем, кто ты есть. Не смей стесняться своей фамилии.  
Малфой счел, что разговор окончен. Они с Ноттом направились в сторону спален мальчиков, а я заколебалась. Не хотелось бросать Алису одну, но с другой стороны у меня было слишком много вопросов. У Малфоя на лице написано, что отвечать он и под пытками не стал бы, но мне-то было интересно! И страшно. Немножко совсем.  
Тогда я не понимала толком, как это – война. Мне было тринадцать, а мироздание еще не успело встать с ног на голову.  
Я удержалась и не пошла за Малфоем. Мы с Алисой повесили кольцо на мою старую цепочку – оно было великовато и все время спадало с пальца. А под школьной мантией все равно незаметно. Демонстрировать кольцо всяким гриффиндорцам мы не хотели – узнать-то не узнают, просто сокровенным перед вражеским носом не размахивают. А если размахивают, так только те самые гриффиндорцы.  
Но Причард в гостиной и в спальнях ее никто больше не называл. Разом перестали, как будто знали, что случилось.  
Или как будто кто-то им сказал.  
Беда пришла в конце года: Малфой и Нотт всю последнюю неделю ходили нервные, жадно ловили письма из дома – не знаю, правда, заметил ли это еще кто-нибудь. Я-то просто сидела напротив них в Большом зале, спиной к гриффиндорскому столу, между Алисой и Даф. Случайно получилось. Раньше, когда они в лицах поддразнивали Поттера, было еще и весело, я потому и не стала звать Алису пересесть – ну чтоб не таращиться на Малфоя, что в Малфое хорошего? Потом ему стало не до Поттера, потом вышло это мерзкое интервью, которое запретили – Малфой нам тоже запретил его упоминать, чтоб не попасться, но Поттера хотелось придушить. Это ж надо – взять и заявить, что родители твоих сокурсников Упивающиеся!  
Хотя положа руку на сердце – я верила. После того, как кольцо Ивэна Розье очутилось сначала у Рудольфа Лестрейнджа, а потом дома у родителей нашего Малфоя, можно было бы что-то и заподозрить.  
Так вот, Малфой с Ноттом дождались тех писем, которые так боялись получить. Вместе с выпуском «Пророка» и колдографией отцов в наручниках.  
Оба вылетели из-за стола – не будь они мальчиками, я бы подумала, что плакать побежали. Даф выскочила и помчалась догонять: они с Ноттом давно помирились – да что там, они постоянно ссорились и мирились, – а вот куда понесло меня, я в тот момент почему-то не подумала. У меня-то пламенного романа не было. Просто Алиса вцепилась в свое кольцо, с первой полосы «Пророка» отчаянно и злобно смотрел Люциус Малфой, а я остро и безнадежно осознала: да, война.  
Нам никто не предлагал выбирать, а оставшееся время учебы мы только и знали, что думали, как не попасться озлобленным однокурсникам. Рэйвенкловцы никогда нас не трогали, и на том спасибо – но они вообще никогда и никуда не влезали. Мы выбрали сами. Алиса – когда демонстративно вытащила кольцо отца из-под мантии и оставила. Панси – когда затолкала скомканную газету блондинистой девице из Гриффиндора за шиворот, едва та начала насмехаться. Араминта с нашего курса – когда перестала разговаривать с двумя чистокровными хаффлпаффками. Даф – когда при всех обняла бледного Нотта.  
Я тоже выбрала – в тот самый момент, когда вылетела из-за стола вслед за Малфоем, Ноттом и Даф.  
Если бы Поттер засадил в Азкабан моего отца, я бы ему яду в чай подлила. Так что совсем не удивилась, когда увидела, как Малфой вознамерился припереть Поттера к стенке и выплеснуть всю ярость. Поттер в долгу не остался бы – у него там вроде крестный погиб, – и я подумала, не вмешаться ли, но вмешался Снейп и выставил Поттера вон. Малфой без сил опустился на пол и уставился в стену. Памятник вселенской скорби как есть.  
Я подошла и села рядом. Тоже на пол.  
– Чего тебе?  
Голос у него был сдавленный и деланно равнодушный.  
– Ты сказал Алисе, чтоб она гордилась тем, кто она есть. Я хочу, чтоб ты тоже не забывал.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, Гринграсс.  
– Я не маленькая!  
– Я этого и не говорил.  
– Так подумал же.  
– Тоже мне, легилиментка выискалась.  
Он усмехнулся и перестал напоминать памятник вселенской скорби.  
– Ладно, Гринграсс. Мы еще повоюем.  
Лично я воевать не собиралась. Но почему-то кивнула.  
– Повоюем, Малфой.

***

Четвертый курс оказался последним более-менее тихим и мирным. Потом было не то что не до учебы – просто война оттуда, из большого мира, докатилась до школьных коридоров. Хорошо, что мы тогда были еще маленькие, потому что шестой-седьмой курсы уже рвались в бой и попадали под гриффиндорские прицелы. Нас же едва замечали.  
Я на удивление ясно помню первый вечер после приезда: мы все рано ушли из Большого зала, Малфой сказал, что волею старосты у нас танцы, праздник, а он угощает, после чего на свет появился ящик сливочного пива. И две бутылки огневиски. Вот с ними-то в обнимку его и застал наш любимый декан.  
– Я, – прошипел профессор Снейп, бледнея от ярости, – немедленно напишу вашей матери. Как вы посмели? Вы что, не понимаете?  
Малфой нежно прижал к себе бутылку и вяло ответил:  
– Пишите, пишите. У нее как раз нет никаких других забот.  
Мне было его очень жалко. Отец сидит – наверняка его там пытают, об аврорате ходили самые жуткие слухи, – мать одна осталась, а ему только и остается, что изображать, будто бы все хорошо. У него здорово получалось: он весь вечер бегал как чем-то окрыленный, рассказывал, как сломал Поттеру нос (я бы на его месте носом не ограничивалась), обнимал Панси и смеялся. Только когда он думал, что никто на него не смотрит, у него взгляд угасал.  
Снейп выдернул злосчастную бутылку, схватил Малфоя за плечо и потащил к выходу.  
– А вы расходитесь немедленно.  
– Профессор, – пискнула Панси, – он не виноват.  
– Позвольте, я сам решу, виноват он или нет, мисс Паркинсон. Идемте, мистер Малфой.  
Когда он вернулся, я не знаю. Панси вроде оставалась подождать, но утром шепнула Даф, что так и не дождалась. Я, честно говоря, сильно удивилась: ну праздник на факультете и огневиски в руках шестикурсника – не редкость, профессор Снейп не первый раз нас так застукал. Значит, дело было в чем-то еще. В Малфое, например. В том, что случилось с его семьей.  
Я сама не заметила, как так случилось, но однажды поймала себя на мысли, что думаю о Малфое все время. Сначала решила – ну влюбилась незаметно, с кем не бывает. Он же красивый и веселый. И добрый, только это не сразу заметно. Потом подумала, что все-таки нет. Влюбиться – это вот как Алиса в Юджина Руквуда с пятого курса. Она на него как посмотрит, так и покраснеет вся, и за завтраком-обедом все норовит сесть поближе. И светится изнутри, когда он рядом. Алиса вообще красавица редкая, Розье все такие, и миссис Малфой пошла вся в мать, и Алиса такая же. У нее фигура почти как у взрослой, семикурсники засматриваются. А Юджин почему-то нет. Дурак.  
Я же ничего подобного к Малфою не чувствовала. Мне просто нравилось его слушать: на правах сестренки Даф мне разрешалось сидеть с их компанией – Малфой, Нотт, Забини, Крэбб, Гойл, Панси с Даф, – а они обсуждали по-настоящему интересные темы. Пока мои ровесники болтали об уроках, личной жизни профессора МакГонагалл и вечеринках у профессора Слагхорна, куда почти никого из нас не звали (меня, во всяком случае, нет), друзья Малфоя говорили о войне. Полушепотом и серьезно.  
Малфой знал больше, чем говорил, это было понятно, но даже те вести, которыми он делился, были бесценны. Он рассказывал о загадочных друзьях отца, которые сейчас оберегают и защищают миссис Малфой, о том, как когда его родители были примерно нашего возраста, в школе то и дело открывались тайные общества (причем большинство – в Слизерине), и самое главное – как сейчас понемногу захватывают власть там, снаружи.  
Алиса никогда к нам не присоединялась. Мне было немного стыдно перед ней: получалось, что я ее бросила ради взрослой компании, но она могла говорить только о своем Юджине, а Малфой рассказывал о большом мире. У него и голос красивый, он мог хоть конспекты по ИМ читать вслух, я бы все равно слушала. И все-таки было немножко жалко, что у него с первого курса есть Панси.  
Впервые мы с ним очутились наедине поздней ноябрьской ночью. Мне не спалось: вечером мы с Алисой ухитрились впервые поссориться из-за сущей ерунды – ей показалось, что Юджин засматривается на меня. Она демонстративно со мной не разговаривала, а мне было жутко обидно. Мало того, что ее Юджин мне даром не сдался, он еще и не думал на меня смотреть!  
Часа в три я решила, что раз все равно не спится, можно выбраться в гостиную и выпить чаю с печеньем у камина. А потом почитать чего-нибудь, в гостиной вечно валялись забытые книжки. Но вместо чая с печеньем я обнаружила Малфоя. Он сидел забравшись в кресло с ногами, смотрел на огонь застывшим взглядом, а в глазах блестели слезы.  
Наверно, мне стоило потихоньку уйти. Кому ж понравится, что тебя застукали плачущим, тем более мальчику, тем более старшекурснику. Но как назло ступенька под ногой скрипнула, Малфой вздрогнул и обернулся. Я сообразила, что стою перед ним в полупрозрачной ночной рубашке… а хотя ему все равно не того было.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Нич-чего… просто не спится.  
– Иди в спальню, а?  
Не знаю, что меня в тот момент дернуло. По-хорошему надо было не препираться со старостой, а пойти, куда послали.  
– Сам иди, Малфой. Я хочу чаю. Может, ты тоже будешь?  
Я подошла поближе и уселась на подлокотник. Вблизи стало заметно, какой Малфой бледный. Раньше я не особенно приглядывалась, но сейчас, когда его лицо оказалось в полуметре от меня, прекрасно рассмотрела и посеревшую кожу, и усталые покрасневшие глаза, и залегшие под ними тени. Это не легкое учебное переутомление, это что-то посерьезней.  
– Буду, пожалуй, Гринграсс. Пошли на диван пересядем, ты свалишься.  
Крайне недовольным тем, что его подняли так поздно, и бурчащий под нос эльф принес нам две чашки и едва закипевший фарфоровый чайник. Малфой призвал из дальнего угла открытую коробку с шоколадными лягушками – кажется, она принадлежала кому-то из первокурсников, но в половину четвертого меня такие подробности не особенно взволновали, – распечатал одну и сунул мне, придерживая за лапку.  
Я угнездилась на диване, привалившись к малфоевскому плечу, мысленно порадовалась, что Панси не видит – она все не так поняла бы, вот наверняка, она же Малфоя чуть не к каждому столбу включая Поттера ревновала, – грызла лягушку и грелась об Малфоя. А он прихлебывал чай, в который вбухал столько сахара, что на три чашки хватило бы, и разглядывал Дамблдора с карточки. Не знаю уж, чего он там у Дамблдора не видел.  
– Гринграсс, ты часто так по ночам сидишь?  
– Не-а. Мы с Алисой поругались.  
Он фыркнул что-то вроде: «Девчонки».  
– Что, парня не поделили?  
– Не совсем. А ты сам что тут делал?  
– Мне не спалось.  
– И часто тебе не спится? Ты неважно выглядишь, ты об этом знаешь?  
Малфой напрягся.  
– Все нормально. Не обращай внимания.  
Я слезла с него и села прямо.  
– Эй, у тебя там с отцом все нормально? Это из-за него? С ним что-то сделали?  
– Нет, дело не в нем, с ним все… как и было. Не лезь, Гринграсс, не надо.  
– Что, не мое дело?  
– Оно действительно только мое. Допивай чай и иди спать. А то баллы сниму.  
– Я тебе могу помочь? – я как брякнула, так и сообразила, что теперь он имеет самое полное право меня послать.  
Он горько и очень по-взрослому усмехнулся.  
– Еще как можешь. Просто не лезь.  
Я бы, может, и обиделась. Разговаривал-то он спокойно, устало даже, но слушать было не слишком приятно. Но после вечерней ссоры с Алисой я была совершенно не в настроении ссориться еще – и может быть поэтому услышала в интонациях Малфоя, что отталкивать меня или грубить он не собирался.  
Просто вляпался куда-то в серьезную взрослую историю.  
Дурак.  
– Я спать пойду. И ты тоже шел бы, Малфой. Я заметила, что тебе плохо, – заметят и остальные.  
Он серьезно посмотрел на меня и кивнул.  
Через семь лет, в нашу первую брачную ночь, он признался мне, что если бы случай не привел меня в гостиную, он сломался бы. Сдался. Он был на грани, он уже не выдерживал. И первый же отчет Лорду мог бы стать приговором его родителям и ему самому.  
А тогда я вернулась в спальню и очень быстро заснула. И проспала спаренную гербологию с хаффлпаффцами, о чем совершенно не жалела.  
Я наблюдала за Малфоем весь год; что-то определенно происходило (всю правду он рассказал мне намного позже, уже после рождения Скорпи), – а я не знала, что, и жутко боялась. В гостиной он бывал все реже, куда ходит – не рассказывал, и Панси на него дулась. Один раз она попыталась припереть его к стенке и потом три часа рыдала в углу. Он не ударил ее, конечно же, даже голоса не повысил – ни один слизеринец никогда не поднимет руку на девушку, – просто шепнул что-то такое, что она вся побелела и отскочила. Потом еще те случаи с гриффиндорской квиддичной командой – на команду мне было наплевать, на квиддич тоже, но гриффиндорцы опять почему-то подумали, что виноваты мы. Пару раз я предположила – мысленно, конечно, – что с Малфоем это как-то связано, но решила, что у него сил бы не хватило. Ему шестнадцать, а тут нужен взрослый волшебник.  
В мае Гарри Поттер попытался его убить.  
Подробностями с нами не делились, историю эту замяли, но именно тогда я поняла: что бы Поттер еще ни сделал, пусть хоть обспасается мир, я, лично я, его не прощу. Преднамеренно он там, нечаянно – неважно. Он посмел поднять руку на моего друга. Это ничего, что мой друг не знает, что я с ним дружу, я ему не рассказывала, просто Поттер – редкостный урод.  
Еще я сделала открытие: на практике выяснила, почему мальчики никогда не берут девочек в сколько-нибудь серьезные мероприятия, ограничиваясь разговорами. Панси ревела и ревела; толку от нее не было никакого, Даф начинала шипеть, едва в поле ее зрения оказывался любой гриффиндорец, а мужская часть компании потихоньку и спокойно обсуждала, как и что сделать с Поттером. Я уже собиралась к ним присоединиться, когда профессор Снейп запретил им лезть и сказал, что сам разберется, наиболее обидным для Поттера способом.  
У нас самый классный декан, я уже говорила.  
Летом я хотела позвать Малфоя к нам в гости. Вместе с Ноттом и Панси. Нотта пригласила бы Даф, Панси – мы обе и чтоб она не обиделась, что мы зовем ее жениха без нее, а самого Малфоя – просто так. Только я не успела.  
Был уже июнь. Ночи стояли светлые и очень теплые, учиться не хотелось, а Малфой, едва оправившись от жуткого ранения, повеселел и словно ожил. Впервые за не знаю уже сколько времени он не напоминал собственную тень, улыбался искренне, хотя и измученно, и начал нормально есть. Я мысленно вздохнула с облегчением и уже решилась было собраться с духом и пригласить его – но как-то вечером он подошел ко мне сам.  
– Ты хотела мне помочь, помнишь? Все еще хочешь?  
Он был серьезен и напряжен, я никогда его таким не видела.  
– Хочу, конечно. Что-то случилось?  
– Сегодня часов с восьми никто не должен выходить из подземелий. Проследишь?  
– Я же четверокурсница. Кто меня послушает?  
– Ты умная девочка, сделай так, чтоб послушали. Никто из наших не должен шляться по школе после восьми. Что бы ни случилось. Что бы вы ни услышали. Ты меня поняла?  
– Что происходит? Объясни, пожалуйста, как можешь.  
Малфой вздохнул.  
– Я не могу сказать, ты же сама понимаешь, я вижу. Поверь мне, ладно? Будет… сегодня очень плохо будет. И опасно.  
Я ему поверила. Таким не шутят. Наши, по крайней мере. Он что-то знает и хочет защитить факультет.  
– Почему я, а не твои однокурсники?  
– Потому что Панси устроит истерику на пустом месте, сестрица твоя не организатор и уж ее точно не послушают, Винс и Грег… это бесполезно, я им дольше задачу объяснять буду, чем они ее выполнят, Тед нужен мне в другом месте, Блейз отказался. Ты мне нужна, Гринграсс. Очень.  
Что я могла ему ответить?  
– Хорошо. Сделаю.  
– И сама не вылезай. Нельзя. И…  
Он сунул руку в карман и протянул мне крохотный флакончик.  
– Это что?  
– Это Феликс фелицис, зелье удачи. Я его… стащил у Слагхорна. Хранил вот, на крайний случай. Держи, тебе нужнее. Чтоб все получилось.  
– А ты? Ты ведь что-то опасное будешь делать?  
Его лицо закаменело.  
– Со мной все будет хорошо. Давай, бери.  
Я взяла флакончик и убрала поглубже, уже зная, что не воспользуюсь. Сама справлюсь. А он пусть полежит, пригодится еще.  
– Все, Гринграсс… Астория. Я на тебя надеюсь.  
– Удачи тебе… Драко.  
Он сжал мою руку и ушел. Больше мы в этом учебном году не виделись.  
Как выполнить его просьбу, я не знала. Попросить помочь Панси? Она староста, только Малфой… Драко верно заметил, она запаникует и сделает только хуже. Мальчишек не трогать, Даф не впутывать… Вот ведь влипла! Почему он меня-то попросил?  
Я попыталась рассердиться на него, но ничего не вышло. Раз попросил – значит, считает, что я достаточно взрослая и сильная. Значит, пойду и сделаю.  
После ужина наши обычно шли на факультет – а потом уже могли разбрестись кто куда. Я решила, что прослежу за ужином, чтоб все отправились в гостиную, а там перекрою дверь – и пусть делают что хотят. Пусть хоть Авадой кидаются.  
Авадой кидаться никто не стал. Я дождалась, пока все вернутся с ужина, отлевитировала стульчик из угла и поставила его перед дверью. Перекрыть не перекрыла, но намерение, по-моему, было высказано ясно.  
– Это что значит? – тут же спросил меня Юджин Руквуд.  
– Это значит, что мы все сидим здесь. И не выходим.  
– А у меня свидание назначено, – протянул здоровенный семикурсник, – и я хочу выйти.  
– Завтра сходишь. – Я встала со стульчика, скрестила руки на груди и окинула семикурсника презрительным взглядом. Увы, мне пришлось задрать голову, чтоб он весь поместился, и впечатление не получилось.  
– А с чего это ты, малявка, раскомандовалась?  
– Малфой велел.  
Семикурсник замер.  
– Охренеть, – сказал Юджин Руквуд.  
– За языком следи! – рявкнул семикурсник и снова повернулся ко мне: – Малфой? И что, он сказал это тебе? Ты ж мелкая Гринграсс?  
Интересно, это вот Малфой меня так при старших называет? Это вот он меня мелкой Гринграсс зовет?  
– Я его друг, вот он меня и попросил.  
– Да? А почему тогда…  
Неизвестно, до чего мы бы доспорили, но тут пол под нами содрогнулся. Это в каменном-то замке, укрепленном магией. Свет мигнул и погас. В наших подземельях освещение было чисто магическое, и нарушить его могло только сильное возмущение в магии где-то рядом.  
Куда же, Моргана его задери, Малфой влип?  
Пол снова тряхнуло. Там, наверху, что-то взорвалось, камни загудели, кто-то из младших не удержался на ногах и растянулся на полу. И где-то там был этот придурок. Один.  
– Эй, Гринграсс, палочка с собой? – спросил Гойл.  
Я кивнула.  
– Достань, – буркнул он. – Вляпались мы.  
Мы – Забини, Гойл, Крэбб, Панси и я – полукругом стояли перед проходом в гостиную, засветив Люмос. Два старших курса затолкали в спальни всех остальных. Мелкие ревели навзрыд – с перепугу на них наорали и развели еще больше паники. В гостиной оставались старшие – с палочками наизготовку, – наша компания и Даф с Алисой. Алису попытались вывести, но она так посмотрела, что ее оставили в покое. Зря, конечно, она не боец, а творится такое, что охренеть, как сказал Руквуд.  
До нас доносились крики – мне представить было страшно, как надо кричать, чтобы мы здесь, в подземельях, услышали. Что там происходит? Страшно было чуть не до истерики, вон Даф и Панси уже тихонько всхлипывали, но Малфой попросил меня о помощи. Нельзя бояться. Нельзя. Он вообще где-то там, один, там творится непонятно что, а мы не можем быть рядом.  
Часть стены, которая скрывала проход, начала отодвигаться в сторону. Мы наставили палочки в открывающуюся черноту – и Люмос погас. Я уловила движение – палочка вдруг выскользнула из ладони, я не успела ее удержать и осталась безоружна.  
Потом свет вернулся. На нас, небрежно облокотившись о стену и сжимая наши палочки, с любопытством смотрел мужчина в черной истрепанной мантии. На кончике его палочки горел шар серебристого света, на шее висела серебряная маска.  
Упивающийся. Здесь, в школе – и явно не один. Взломал вход в нашу гостиную. И не прячет лицо. От нас, по крайней мере.  
– Сидите? – спросил он на удивление мирно.  
Мы молчали. Гойл начал потихонечку пятиться в угол – там стояла большая ваза, которую Упивающемуся было не видно. Большая и очень тяжелая.  
Особенно опасным он не выглядел – высокий, но мистер Малфой, например, выше, правда, этот покрепче и взгляд другой. Мистер Малфой смотрит так, как будто главный здесь он, а все остальные так, погулять вышли, а этот – очень спокойно, почти безэмоционально, но смотреть ему в глаза было жутко. Как будто он взглядом разбирал тебя по косточкам. Темноволосый, темноглазый, с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой. Мог бы быть красивым, если б не вломился в нашу гостиную и не обезоружил нас походя.  
Но от него веяло такой силой, что Панси, кажется, уже открыто плакала сама того не замечая.  
– Вот и сидите, – не дождавшись ответа, продолжил тем временем наш гость. – Не выходите. Гойл… ты ведь Гойл? Вазу поставь. Уронишь.  
– Что вы от нас хотите? – Крэбб наконец собрался с духом и решился заговорить.  
– От вас – ничего.  
Он рассматривал нас по очереди, пока его взгляд не остановился на Алисе. Кольцо у нее на шее блеснуло в свете Люмоса.  
– Ты его так открыто носишь? – спросил он, и тут я его узнала.  
– Ношу, – пискнула Алиса. – Малфой сказал, надо гордиться тем, кто я есть.  
– Правильно сказал. Ты на отца очень похожа, одно лицо. Абсолютная Розье. Только глаза от матери достались.  
Алиса сжала кольцо в кулаке. Я видела, как она растеряна, чужие никогда не говорили с ней о ее семье, и она оказалась не готова. Я, конечно, не имела права их перебивать, он сюда к Алисе пришел, но она же все равно не готова разговаривать, а мне надо, надо спросить!  
– Мистер Лестрейндж, – позвала я, – а где Драко?  
Наверху что-то грохнуло.  
– Не знаю. Сидите здесь… – он вгляделся в мое лицо, – это ты, значит, мелкая Гринграсс? Тоже сиди здесь.  
Он небрежно бросил нам палочки, шагнул было туда, назад, но обернулся.  
– Вы бы кресла сдвинули и за ними легли на пол. А то встали тут прямо под заклинания. Мелкая Гринграсс, не высовывайся. Он вернется, я присмотрю.  
И убежал туда, в темноту.  
Да пусть Драко зовет меня мелкой Гринграсс хоть перед семикурсниками, хоть перед родственниками-Упивающимися, хоть перед Ним, перед Лордом, только пусть вернется!  
Очень хотелось зареветь, но времени на это не было. Мистер Лестрейндж отнюдь не дурак, он дело сказал – мы тут стоим как специально. Я сосредоточилась и начала левитировать диван, почти тут же почувствовала, что Забини и Крэбб помогают, а Панси с Даф уже вели кресло. Интересно, а если в мебель Авадой попасть, что будет? Взорвется, сломается, или заклинание насквозь пройдет? Умозрительно интересно, конечно, проверять мы не стремились. Но как-то хотелось верить, что заслон от Авады получится.  
Мы снова ждали. Едва высунувшись из-за баррикад и не сводя глаз с прохода, с палочками наготове. Рядом со мной пристроились Даф и Крэбб, от Даф толку было мало – она мистера Лестрейнджа испугалась, по-моему, чуть ли не сильнее ожидания, а Крэбб хмуро рассматривал стену и вертел палочку в руках.  
Стена начала разъезжаться. Крэбб толкнул меня назад и одним движением скользнул вбок, заслоняя нас с Даф. Никогда бы не подумала, что он умеет так двигаться. А гриффиндорцы еще дразнили его неуклюжей гориллой. Сами они гориллы.  
Вошедший профессор Слагхорн смотрел на нас оторопело и растерянно. В живот ему были направлены наши палочки, выставленные из-за углов диванов и кресел, а Гойл застыл в углу с вазой наперевес.  
– Дамблдор мертв, – сказал профессор.  
Гойл выронил вазу.  
– Что? Что произошло? – Крэбб перескочил через кресло, убирая палочку.  
– На школу напали. Дамблдор мертв. Снейп его убил. Идемте, нужно выйти из школы… проститься.  
Это было очень эгоистично, я знаю. Все мы тут такие эгоисты. Но Дамблдор меня не интересовал. Понятно, что Упивающиеся пришли в школу не в салочки поиграть, а вывести из строя своего противника. И у нас на Слизерине его не любили.  
– Профессор, а вы не знаете, что с Драко?  
– Не знаю, мисс Гринграсс, и не советую спрашивать. Как вы можете сейчас думать о таком?  
Да очень просто я могла, любой бы на моем месте волновался за друга, а не возрыдал над смертью директора, который ненавидел твой родной факультет и всех вас, да еще и не стеснялся прилюдно унижать. Но профессор Слагхорн не понимал. Потом, намного позже, я поняла, что он не был растерян и не горевал, а до смерти перепугался, еще сильнее, чем мы, потому что куда лучше понимал, куда это убийство может завести всю магБританию.  
Мы вышли на улицу – младшие наши сбились в кучку, мы окружили их и повели в оцеплении. Я отстраненно думала, что сейчас межфакультетские отношения напоминают бурлящее зелье от лихорадки: одна лишняя иголочка – и котел взорвется. Полетят сейчас эти иголочки… И не по нашей ведь вине, мы никогда первыми не лезем, их-то больше, с чего бы нам.  
Кто-то из младших плакал. Бедные, вот им хуже всего пришлось – они напуганы, им никто ничего не объяснял, притащили в траурную толпу… ну что же все-таки с Драко? Из обрывков разговоров я поняла только, что Дамблдор был где-то не в школе, что убил его действительно профессор Снейп, что Драко привел в школу толпу Упивающихся, и с ними сражался какой-то орден феникса… да бред, решила я, ну не мог Драко под носом у директора протащить в школу боевой отряд. Или мог? Не просто же так он… нет, он скрылся, сам скрылся, его не убили и не арестовали, и я буду в это верить.  
– Гринграсс, все хорошо.  
Я обернулась. На меня сочувственно смотрел Гойл.  
– Он со мной связался, значит, жив. Не реви.  
Надо же, я и не заметила, что плачу. Жив – ну и пусть все остальное катится в преисподнюю.  
Утром я хотела написать Драко, но Нотт мне не дал.  
– Нельзя, – сказал он, – потому что твоя сова его найдет. А мы не знаем, может, он прячется, и мы раскроем, где. Все хорошо.  
И я попробовала поверить.

***

Ни разу за лето мне никто не написал. Нотт, впрочем, присылал Даф записки, но о Драко там ничего не говорилось. А Лорд захватил власть.  
Для нашей семьи мало что изменилось. Отец работал на незначительной должности, его как носителя более-менее приличной фамилии, слизеринца и отца слизеринок не тронули, но и не возвысили – уже как сына магглы. К нам приходили регистраторы, осматривали дом, беседовали с отцом и дедом, ничего предосудительного не нашли и удалились. Приходили ко всем соседям, опрашивали всех. Я испугалась бы, если б была постарше, но тогда мне в голову не пришло, что всех нас, волшебников, попросту ставят на учет и берут под контроль. Эффективно и жутко, на самом деле. Хотя внешне – совсем не страшно. А о том, что могло случиться с маглорожденными волшебниками, я тогда не задумывалась. Да и не волновали они меня, меня волновало то, что Драко не написал ничего и никому. Даже Панси и Крэббу и Гойлу.  
А вот ехать в школу я боялась – против нас будет два факультета, еще один в лучшем случае сохранит нейтралитет. В худшем – тоже будет выступать против: в Рэйвенкло нередко попадали грязнокровки, и им нас в этом году любить было, скажем прямо, не за что. Но в начале августа пришло письмо, подписанное новым директором Северусом Снейпом, и бояться стало нечего. Все равно, кто у нас будет деканом, потому что директор нас защитит от кого угодно. Хоть бы даже и от Лорда.  
На платформу нас с Даф никто не провожал. Отец не хотел лишний раз отпрашиваться с работы, и я понимала: там теперь совсем другие порядки, не повалять дурака. Дед шутил, что Темный Лорд должен был восстать из мертвых и захватить власть, чтоб британская бюрократия зашевелилась и сдвинулась с места. Только мне было не очень-то смешно. Я бы предпочла, как ни кощунственно это звучало, бюрократию, без Лорда, без войны, но зато с абсолютной уверенностью, что никаких ответных ударов, силовых акций и показательных казней не будет.  
Вслух об этом никто не говорил. Но думали.  
Зато мы встретили Драко. Точнее, встретила его Панси и потащила к нам с Даф. Мне жутко захотелось броситься ему на шею, обнять, ткнуться ему лицом куда-нибудь куда дотянусь, но не сделаешь же так на самом деле.  
А выглядел он плохо. Прямо скажем – фигово выглядел. Бледный, глаза ввалились, волосы совсем серые и тусклые; руки он прятал глубоко в рукава, но я все равно рассмотрела, что у него одни кости и остались.  
Но зато живой.  
Панси все щебетала и щебетала – вот уж кого новый режим не затронул ни капли, а чужой беды она не замечала вовсе, – Драко изредка вставлял пару слов, Даф восторженно смотрела то на Панси, то на охранявших платформу людей в полуночно-синих мантиях с нашивками, а я думала, что же такое могло случиться за лето.  
– …Тебя, кстати, дядя вспоминал, – прервал мои размышления Драко. – Астория, ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
– Слушаю, – я встрепенулась. – А почему?  
– Просто к слову пришлось. Пойдемте садиться, мне нужно сказать вам кое-что еще, и не при всех. Астория, только Розье не зови, ей не стоит говорить, и я это серьезно.  
Мне это не слишком понравилось. Хотя, может быть, он просто захотел поговорить о войне, а Алиса правда слишком чувствительная, ее от таких разговоров стоит оберегать.  
В шестиместное купе нас набилось девять – кроме обычной компании был еще мой однокурсник Чарли МакМиллан. Он весь изъерзался, зажатый у окна, и явно не понимал, как он вообще здесь очутился. Даф сидела у Нотта на коленях, я – у Крэбба. Не очень удобно, зато мы заперли дверь и могли секретничать сколько угодно.  
– Нас, – сказал Драко, убедившись, что за дверью не топчется какой-нибудь Поттер, – ждет своя собственная война. В этом году в Хогвартсе преподают Упивающиеся.  
Мы помолчали.  
– А это плохо? – робко спросил Чарли.  
– Плохо не то, что Упивающиеся. Плохо то, кто именно.  
– Мы же слизеринцы, – Панси нахмурилась. – Нас это не коснется.  
– Коснется. Я хочу, чтобы мы сейчас вместе подумали, что нам делать.  
– Зачем, Драко? Они ведь на нашей стороне.  
– На нашей, – он помрачнел. – Панс, можешь меня просто выслушать?  
Она кивнула, явно недовольная и сердитая.  
– Люди, которых Лорд направил в школу, не из боевой группы.  
– А чем это плохо? – рассудительно спросил Нотт.  
– Кого бы ты предпочел: братьев Лестрейнджей или Кэрроу?  
Нотт поперхнулся.  
– Кэрроу в школе?! Ты что, серьезно?  
– Вот именно. Поэтому я хочу попросить вас всех: не раздражайте их. И не пытайтесь выслужиться. Старайтесь быть незаметными, это лучшее, что можно сделать. Постарайтесь довести до своих однокурсников то же самое. Маленьким я сам объясню.  
– А что такого в этих Кэрроу?  
Драко задумчиво посмотрел на меня.  
– Летом они жили у нас в мэноре. Они и все остальные. И Лорд. Так вот хуже них только оборотень Грэйбек. Другие факультеты пусть выкручиваются как хотят, их проблемы, но наш я не отдам.  
За окном стоял туман, серый и тоскливый. Изредка, когда поезд поднимался выше, его разрезало солнце, но в целом картина за окном была какая-то безрадостная. А я все думала – как это Драко собрался защищать нас, если сам растерян и боится.  
По вагонам прошла инспекция: еще одно нововведение. Раньше взрослые волшебники Хогвартс-экспрессом не пользовались. Эти были в темно-синих аврорских мантиях со значками, четверо бойцов, неуловимо напомнивших мне мистера Лестрейнджа. Они проверяли каждое купе и что-то записывали; оставалось надеяться, что наше сборище они примут за встречу друзей, соскучившихся за лето.  
Один из проверяющих наклонился и шепнул что-то Драко на ухо перед тем, как выйти в коридор. Взгляд Драко сразу посветлел; он улыбнулся и кивнул аврору.  
– Кто это? – шепотом спросил Чарли, когда за инспекцией закрылась дверь.  
– Аврорат, как ты понимаешь, теперь наш, и это наши люди, – ответил Драко. – Вот эти двое, например, какие-то родственники старшего Эйвери, у них мелкие должности.  
– А что они тебе сказали?  
– Передали кое-какие новости из дома.  
– А ты не оттуда?  
– Нет, – горько отозвался Драко, – я там две недели не был. Не бойся, МакМиллан. Бояться нужно не этих.  
Четыре раза я садилась в Хогвартс-экспресс и ехала в школу, и это были путешествия, полные радостного предвкушения, веселой болтовни – мы все делились своим собственным летом с друзьями, радовались друг другу, и впереди у нас был новый и очень счастливый год.  
В пятый раз была только тоска. И страх.  
На праздничном пиру с относительным аппетитом ел, по-моему, только наш стол. Алекто Кэрроу, новый преподаватель маггловедения, оскалившись, оповестила нас о новых принципах школьной жизни, о новых правилах – Драко был прав, тут только следовать указанным курсом и не подставляться, ну и пусть говорят, что прогнулись под режим, – а Снейп, занявший директорское кресло, меланхолично разглядывал тарелку. По-моему, он тоже был от Кэрроу не в восторге.  
Систему старост и префектов отменили. Вместо них назначили ответственных за факультет у гриффиндорцев, хаффлпаффцев рэйвенкловцев, а Драко и Панси сделали общими старостами. Отменили и систему поощрения баллами. Оба Кэрроу премерзко ухмылялись, сообщая о том, что вводят телесные наказания, а без поощрений мы как-нибудь обойдемся.  
– Зачем Лорд это сделал? – шепотом спросил Нотт у Драко. – Он что, не понимает, что это школа?  
– Знаешь, Тед, я вообще не думаю, что это Он.  
Я хотела спросить, что Драко имел в виду, но не успела: началось распределение. Магглорожденных малышей сразу отделили от остальных и заставили пить подозрительное светящееся зелье, а потом просвечивали какими-то заклятиями – и только потом разрешили им вернуться в очередь. На вид с ними ничего не случилось – но они же маленькие, им же страшно, неважно, грязнокровки они или нет.  
Драко в ту сторону вообще не смотрел. Уставился в пустую тарелку перед собой и так ее гипнотизировал, словно собрался провертеть взглядом дырку.  
А еще на пиру выяснилось, что Гарри Поттер со свитой в школу не вернулся. Исчез. Даже не садился в поезд.  
Ну и хорошо, решила я, так даже спокойнее. Еще его на наши головы не хватало, вдобавок к сумасшедшим Кэрроу.  
До Хэллоуина нам удавалось держаться относительно спокойно. Гриффиндорцы затеяли вылезать по ночам из башни и разрисовывать стены надписями (понятия не имею, что и кому они пытались этим доказать – добились только ненависти Филча, который Кэрроу тоже не любил, но был вынужден отмывать гриффиндорские художества), остальные сидели тихо, а мы тем более не светились. А после Хэллоуина на Темных искусствах, сменивших Защиту, мы начали проходить боевые заклятия.  
Вряд ли меня сумеет понять тот, кому не приходилось накладывать Круциатус или Империо. Провинившихся заставляли вставать под наши заклинания, и нужно было глядя им в глаза подчинять их сознание или причинять боль. Гриффиндорцы массово отказывались и целыми классами отправлялись отбывать наказание в карцер. Мы аккуратно саботировали – не все, но многие. Кто-то срывался, особенно если гриффиндорцы ухитрялись достать нас особенно сильно. Я тоже сорвалась один раз: накануне две девицы с седьмого курса превратили ступеньки в гладкую горку, когда по лестнице поднимались малышки Джагсон и Уилкс. С ними все обошлось, только испугались, но поднимать руку на факультет никто не имел права. Тогда у меня впервые получилось Круцио – и я поняла, зачем Драко учил притворяться, что не получается, и очень просил по возможности не применять.  
Это больно. Вот именно когда ты сама используешь – больно. Ты осознаешь, что имеешь над кем-то власть, что в тебе – злость и ярость, что ты выпускаешь всю тьму, которая в тебе есть, и от того, что ты видишь, очень страшно. А потом хочется лечь, отвернуться к стенке и никого не видеть.  
Драко, как только узнал, сначала наорал на меня («За немыслимую глупость», как он выразился, старательно копируя снейповские интонации), а потом притащил откуда-то шоколад. Понятия не имею, где он его достал, посылки нам запретили, а в Хогсмид никого не пускали. Обнял и чуть ли не с рук скормил по дольке целую плитку.  
– А Снейп мне знаешь что сказал? Мы должны научиться вызывать Патронусов.  
Я чуть не поперхнулась.  
– Это же сложная магия.  
– Не сложнее Протеевых чар. Даже тупой Поттер научился. Другие способы восстанавливаться нам не подойдут.  
– Какие другие? И как поможет Патронус?  
Драко, пожалуй, сделал то единственное, что могло отвлечь меня от мучительных мыслей: в лучшем своем стиле увлек новой практической идеей.  
– Понимаешь, Непростительные и приравненные к ним…  
– Какие приравненные? – об этом я вообще первый раз слышала.  
– Сильные боевые со схожим эффектом, неважно, в общем, – Непростительные и приравненные к ним может не каждый. Во-первых, это очень высокий уровень магии, во-вторых, ты сама почувствовала, как это. Нужно обладать особым складом характера. Там еще есть условия, я сейчас не вспомню все. Мне тоже после Круцио очень плохо, если я не в бою применяю.  
Это вот он сейчас сознался, во-первых, что применял Круцио, и во-вторых, что где-то сражался?  
Наверное, у меня что-то очень сильно изменилось в лице, потому что он отвел взгляд.  
– Не болтай насчет этого, ладно? В общем, Снейп меня летом потихоньку лечил, можно сказать. Вытаскивал. Но в школе он таких заклинаний применить не может: тут стоит барьер от аппарации, который влияет на тонкие структуры, а эти лечебные заклинания жутко нестабильные. Остается шоколад. И Патронусы. Понимаешь, Патронус – это средоточие светлой энергии…  
– Я знаю, что такое Патронус. Нам ничего не будет за их применение?  
– Будет, конечно. Но мы слизеринцы или кто? Будем работать скрытно.  
С Патронусом у меня получалось еще хуже, чем с Круцио. Уж не знаю, я была такая плохая или магия действительно сложная, а в жизни осталось очень мало радости и надежды. Ни радоваться было нечему, ни надеяться не на что, и даже гриффиндорцы начинали отчаиваться. Я-то думала, им все нипочем, а Кэрроу дожали даже их.  
Как я могла думать о самом лучшем и светлом, если рядом измученный Драко, чуть не днем и ночью опекающий младшие курсы, замкнувшиеся Крэбб и Гойл, на пределе и на излете отрабатывавшие у Кэрроу боевые – им было легче, и они прикрывали неудачи остальных, – если Панси по ночам рыдала, а мелкие наши никогда меньше чем по десять человек не ходили? Как вообще о чем-то хорошем думать?  
В конце концов я добилась невнятного серебристого облачка, теплого такого, ловишь в ладони, а оно искрит и щекотно колется. Действительно становилось легче, хоть и ненамного.  
В декабре, правда, мы оказались немного отомщены. Алекто Кэрроу довела до слез Алису, и на следующий день в школу прибыл мистер Лестрейндж – не Рудольф, а его брат Рабастан. О чем он поведал Кэрроу в приватной беседе, никто из нас не знал, но больше они ее не тронули. Почти сразу после этого приободрились Крэбб и Гойл – вроде бы их вызывали к Лорду и чему-то учили отдельно. По-моему, Драко от этого был не особенно в восторге, но тут он ни на что не мог повлиять и только просил их быть осторожнее. Они отмахивались. Уроки им шли на пользу; из всех нас они переживали меньше остальных.  
На рождественской вечеринке – нелегальной, разумеется, – Крэбб затеял за мной поухаживать. Я решила, что он это на спор, и собралась даже подыграть – когда Крэбб пригласил меня на танец, я согласилась, хотя Селестину Уорбек терпеть не могла. К сожалению, у нас было только колдорадио, патефон изъяли в начале года, так что выбора не было: либо то, что передают для всех, либо никаких танцев.  
Алиса на месте не сидела – все кружилась и кружилась со своим Юджином. Я думала, какая же они красивая пара, а Крэбб очень старался не оттоптать мне ноги. Даже странно: в бою он такой быстрый, легкий, текучий, а в танце мог только нервно сжимать мои ладони и смотреть в сторону. Я попыталась его хотя бы разговорить, но он только бухтел что-то и начинал путаться в фигурах танца еще больше.  
Я решила было подарить ему еще один танец – спор ли, нет ли, девочки его обычно игнорировали, а мне было его жалко. Хороший же парень, и кому понравится весь вечер стоять в углу. Но едва отзвучала музыка, к нам подошел Драко и решительно протянул мне руку. А потанцевать с Драко мне хотелось намного больше.  
Крэбб бросил на нас обиженный взгляд, на Драко он и вовсе покосился злобно, но заиграл вальс, тот самый рождественский вальс, который открывал взрослые балы, куда никого из нас пока не пускали, и размышлять, на что Крэбб обиделся, мне уже не хотелось. Драко очень здорово двигался, уверенно вел и в отличие от Крэбба успешно справлялся с тем, чтоб танцевать и разговаривать. Я слушала его – он все сравнивал Алису с леди Нарциссой, она и правда выросла очень похожей на маму Драко, – а я думала, что в этот миг могла бы создать самого лучшего Патронуса.  
В январе в карцер начали попадать и наши. Кто-то надерзил, кто-то вступился за рэйвенкловских приятелей, кто-то не так посмотрел. Ходили жуткие слухи, что Амикус приставал к старшекурсницам других факультетов; наших девочек, к счастью, никто не трогал, но однажды Амикус мог сорваться. Да и просто в карцере никому не нравилось. Мне как-то выпало полтора часа простоять в цепях у стенки. Сама виновата, конечно, я полезла защищать первокурсников, не разобравшись, что там полно гриффиндорцев. После этого случая Драко сделал всем внушение – не подставляться и не попадаться, – Снейп сказал, что мы сами виноваты, идиоты и не лечимся, после чего пошел и наорал на Кэрроу, а Крэбб взял моду ходить за мной хвостиком и чуть не на уроки провожать.  
Правда, когда я нарвалась, его поблизости все равно не было: вызвали к Лорду. А я, возвращаясь после отбоя на факультет, напоролась на Лонгботтома и Уизлетту с какими-то незнакомыми мне ребятами. Они пытались изобразить на стене портрет Кэрроу.  
Чего я никогда не могла понять в гриффиндорцах, так это их стремления все делать напоказ, не задумываясь над смыслом своих действий. Вот что толку, спрашивается, в портрете Кэрроу? Им было мало тех санкций, которые против них применялись? Они хотели позлить людей, имеющих над ними власть? Нам, конечно, было только лучше, Кэрроу срывались на них, а нам доставалось меньше, но что ж они маленьких-то своих не жалели?  
Увидев гриффиндорскую толпу, я хотела сбежать, но они ловко взяли меня в окружение. Не знаю уж, как с их прекрасными гриффиндорскими принципами сочеталось нападение вчетвером на одну меня, да еще и девочку, да еще и младше. Может, они нас, слизеринцев, не считали достойными принципов и дела чести.  
Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что прежде чем меня накрыли Петрификусом, я успела сбить с ног Лонгботтома и одарить незнакомого рыжего парня щупальцами на лице.  
Конкретно в тот момент страшно не было: я слишком сильно злилась – и на себя, что попалась так глупо, и на них. Палочку у меня попытались отобрать, но сведенные заклинанием мышцы не могли расслабиться, а сломать мне что-нибудь они не решились. Рассудив, что я все равно ничего им не сделаю, они начали допрос.  
Драко иногда говорил, что в Гриффиндоре имеется только один мозг, и тот у грязнокровки Грэйнджер. По-моему, он был абсолютно прав: они не озаботились ни оттащить меня в свою башню, ни набросить на себя и на меня Разиллюзионное, да что там, они даже не сообразили, что под Петрификусом я не смогу им ответить! Достаточно было прочитать про парализующие чары и их виды хоть чуть-чуть сверх школьной программы, чтоб догадаться, но ведь нет же.  
Ни пароля от гостиной, ни количества слуг Лорда я им сообщить не могла, равно как и объяснить, как именно мы смеем поднимать руку на однокурсников и вообще произносить Круцио или Империо. Они суетились, злились, а я вспоминала все, что слышала от Драко о невербальных заклинаниях и принципах их действия. Сама я не справлюсь, это ясно, мне надо как-то позвать на помощь, что-то придумать… Фините Инкантатем я не смогу, там такие сложные движения палочкой, что при неподвижной у меня просто не получится, так что вырваться можно было не надеяться.  
Взрослые волшебники, как рассказывал Драко, держат связь через Патронусов. Сложно, но реально. Там дело не столько в движениях палочки, сколько в посылаемой силе, и если бы мне удалось сосредоточиться…  
Я поочередно вспомнила, как мы с Алисой рассматривали колдографию ее отца, как мистер Лестрейндж обещает, что присмотрит, чтоб Драко вернулся, представила, как возвращаюсь домой, а меня встречает отец…  
Ничего.  
Слизерин берет Кубок по квиддичу, и мы празднуем до рассвета, а нас, малышей, никто не гонит в постель; наша загородная резиденция, мама еще жива и мы с Даф играем с ней ласковым летним вечером…  
Ничего.  
Начало года, и Драко, живой и относительно здоровый стоит на платформе. Мы танцуем рождественский вальс под сердитым взглядом Крэбба, чокаемся бокалами со сливочным пивом и смеемся. Он называет меня мелкой Гринграсс, а мне совсем не обидно, я же обещала не обижаться…  
Яркий столб серебристого света, на ходу формируясь в какое-то животное, выстрелил и исчез в темноте коридора. Кто-то метнулся догонять, но Патронуса разве поймаешь! Как этим Патронусом что-то сказать или кого-то позвать, я, конечно, не знала, но он хоть внимание привлечет. Кроме того, гриффиндорцы ведь понятия не имели, что мой Патронус умеет, а что нет. Ну и что я его вызвала как следует впервые в жизни.  
Палочку у меня тут же вырвали – хоть на это у них ума хватило. Жаль, я собиралась еще что-нибудь невербальное сообразить, раз уж так здорово получается. Пока они решали, что со мной делать, я пыталась пошевелиться, чтоб не пропустить момент, когда Петрификус сам слезет, и можно будет пнуть Лонгботтома в коленку (или повыше, хоть это и неспортивно) и сбежать. Толком испугаться все еще не получалось: какие-то бестолковые попались противники. С Кэрроу не сравнить. Да что там, с Поттером не сравнить.  
– Что здесь происходит?  
Гриффиндорцев смело к стене, а я почувствовала, что свободна. Наш любимый директор стоял в мантии поверх пижамы, с моим Патронусом на плече, и очень, очень сердитый. А за ним уже летели по коридору Драко, Даф и Алиса.  
– В мой кабинет, живо, – припечатал Снейп. – А вы, – это уже нам, – позаботьтесь о мисс Гринграсс. Хотя она сама о себе сумела неплохо позаботиться. Мисс Гринграсс, возьмите свою палочку у мистера Финнигана и не бродите больше ночью по школе. Правила устанавливались не для того, чтоб их нарушали.  
Мой Паронус соскользнул с его плеча ко мне в руки и растаял. Но я все-таки успела его разглядеть. И остальные, без сомнения, тоже успели. И Драко успел.  
Мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Стоило вот создать телесного Патронуса именно в тот момент, чтоб вся школа могла узнать, что это хорек?  
Я была готова разреветься. Только что было все равно, даже азарт был, а теперь вот – страшно.  
– Мелкая, если ты вдруг решила, что я обиделся, то я могу решить, что ты заразилась от Лонгботтома глупостью. Пошли, у нас тут новости интересные.  
Я покорно встала и поплелась вслед за ними на факультет. Нет бы Драко прийти попозже! Девочки бы меня не выдали. Ну и Снейп тоже, пожалуй. А гриффиндорцам он бы и сам не поверил.  
– Ты о чем думала, когда его создавала? – тихо спросил Драко, разом выдернув меня из размышлений.  
– О тебе, – сказала я и только потом сообразила, что уж теперь-то могла обидеть.  
– Правда?  
Я кивнула. Уши горели от стыда.  
– Не ходи больше одна по школе, хорошо?  
– Хорошо.  
– А новости у нас знаешь какие? Дядя Рудольф хочет удочерить Алису официально.  
– А Причарды?  
– Причарды не против. Посмотрел бы я на того, кто спорит с дядей.  
В гостиной я чуть не убила Даф. Едва переступив порог, она начала громко возмущаться гриффиндорцами и, естественно, проболталась про Патронус. Всем немедленно потребовалось его увидеть – ну это понятно, если бы, например, Даф сказала, что Панси научилась вызывать телесного Патронуса, я бы тоже захотела на это посмотреть. Но принародно показывать хорька – это слишком жестоко.  
Впрочем, Драко не рассердился. Он смотрел на моего Патронуса и улыбался в пространство. Я уже говорила, что у него здоровская улыбка, когда он не выделывается перед Поттером? И вообще мой Патронус его как будто и не обидел. А вот Крэбб обиделся – почернел весь и вылетел из гостиной, стоило серебристому хорьку пробежаться по ковру.  
Как ни странно, Алиса не очень радовалась собственному удочерению. Я все никак не могла понять, в чем дело, пока не догадалась, что она боится мистера Лестрейнджа. Упивающийся, беглый заключенный, людей убивал… Нет, я все это тоже знала, но было отдельное знание – про убийцу, и отдельное – про человека, который зашел посмотреть на Алису июньской ночью в прошлом году, назвал меня мелкой Гринграсс и обещал присмотреть за Драко. Не думаю, что он так уж сильно любил Алису, но и он, и миссис Лестрейндж, наверно, очень любили Ивэна Розье. И вообще – они же были слизеринцами. Своими.  
Доучились мы в этом году кое-как, ничего не скажешь. Краткие новостные сводки были все тревожнее и тревожнее, потом то-то из семикурсников поймал радио повстанцев – Поттеровский дозор или как его там – и мы слушали о том, что замалчивалось в газетах. Кто-то сказал, что нечего слушать треп оппонентов, но я считала – почему нет, официальные-то СМИ помалкивали, а нам нужна была информация. Была диверсия в Министерстве, сорвали процесс над магглорожденными – в новостях об этом совсем ничего не писали, а Драко, услышав, все бросил и умчался в совятню – наверно, выяснять подробности. Ну это правильно сделали, с диверсией, я за год насмотрелась на политику Кэрроу относительно нечистокровных ребят и больше не хотела. Мерзко это все. Были еще диверсии, и помельче, и посерьезнее, способные только разозлить – и способные крепко достать.  
Противники Лорда были необычными людьми. У меня, например, никогда не хватило бы храбрости уйти в подполье…. Мы вообще предпочитаем другие методы борьбы, не лоб в лоб, а прогнуться под систему и разрушить ее изнутри. Долго, муторно, зато безопасно. И к этим, которые решились на прямую борьбу, я иногда даже чувствовала уважение. Когда они меня не бесили – потому что за их удачи и соответственно неудачи наших бойцов на наших отыгрывались и Министерство, и Лорд. На наших родителях и родителях наших друзей.  
Я спросила у Драко – как Лорд вообще стал таким, неужели Он не видит, что страх – не лучший способ держать в подчинении тех, кто и так тебе верен? Мне действительно было непонятно. Драко грустно посмотрел на меня и ответил, что отцу, дяде и мистеру Долохову, чьи беседы он нечаянно услышал, это тоже непонятно.  
А потом случилась еще одна июньская ночь, которая перевернула наш мир с ног на голову, а нашу жизнь изменила раз и навсегда. Понять, к лучшему или к худшему, я не могу до сих пор – сохранись тогда мир, все было бы по-иному. Мы сами справились бы с той ситуацией, в которую Лорд загнал страну – по-слизерински, дольше, но безопаснее и надежнее. Но одно я знаю точно – при режиме Лорда я бы ни за что не решилась стать матерью. При министерском надзоре за неблагонадежными слизеринцами – решилась.  
Той ночью в Хогвартс вернулся Гарри Поттер. А Лорд пришел за ним.  
Был уже поздний вечер, когда всех нас собрали в Большом зале. Директор Снейп исчез, Гарри Поттер сидел за гриффиндорским столом, откуда-то взялись ребята, которым пришлось бежать из школы, профессора ходили встревоженные и напуганные – а потом из ниоткуда раздался голос Лорда, требующий выдачи Гарри Поттера.  
Как по мне, выдать его было логично. Разменять одного на безопасность для школы. Хотя бы выиграть время. Но Панси зачем-то завопила об этом на весь Большой зал, явно не подумав, что подумают о нас всякие гриффиндорцы.  
В итоге нас эвакуировали – построили и отправили строем же через какой-то туннель, темный и грязный. За нами, кажется, должны были отправить всех остальных, кроме тех, кто сам захотел остаться и драться с Лордом.  
В происходящее не верилось. Я понимала, что творится, умом понимала, но сердцем поверить не могла. Просто потому, что так не должно быть. Не в школе. Не с нами. Не со мной.  
Выбрались мы в жутко грязном трактире. «Башка борова» или как-то так. Мы туда никогда не ходили – все приличные люди отдыхали в «Трех метлах» или в кафе мадам Паддифут, а сюда никто из нас даже не совался.  
– Можно тебя на минутку? – позвал меня Драко, протолкавшись сквозь толпу.  
Я кивнула. Мы вышли на улицу – было темно и прохладно. Хогвартс отсюда казался большим, уютным и безопасным. Как будто никакого Лорда под нашими стенами не было.  
– Я сейчас туда, – сказал Драко. – В Хогвартс. С Винсом и Грегом.  
– Зачем? – я знаю, что не должна была спрашивать и вообще лезть, но он только что заявил мне, что идет туда, где будут драться насмерть.  
– Я надеюсь, что у меня все получится, и тогда все будет хорошо. Ты будешь меня ждать?  
Опомнившись, я сунула руку под мантию. Год назад он дал мне Феликс фелицис, а я так и не выпила – хранила. Носила бутылочку на шнурке на шее, просто как талисман, как дар моего дорогого человека. И вот – пригодился.  
– Держи. Он не растерял за год своих свойств?  
Драко посмотрел на бутылочку. На меня.  
– Я не возьму. Выпей сама, я не знаю, как все повернется. Я должен знать, что ты здесь в безопасности.  
– Ох уж мне эти мужчины! – это так Алиса со своим Юджином разговаривает, а меня-то куда несет? – Ты, значит, хочешь знать, что я здесь в безопасности, а я, значит, могу мучиться сколько угодно, не зная, что с тобой там будет? Нет уж. Я на самый крайний случай хранила. Возьми. И возвращайся.  
Он взял бутылочку и молча обнял меня. Руки у него были холодные, ледяные даже, сердце билось часто-часто, и он прижимал меня к себе так, как будто увидеть больше не надеялся. Придурок. Все Малфои придурки. Вообще все потомки древних фамилий полные придурки, особенно когда им семнадцать лет и они стараются своим фамилиям соответствовать.  
– Все, Асти, пошли мы. Время.  
Он выпустил меня, неохотно, нерешительно, на миг задержав мои ладони в своих, и они втроем полезли обратно в туннель. Крэбб смотрел Драко в спину хмуро и злобно. Надо будет поговорить с ним, как вернутся, подумала я, а то что ж это такое?  
Я снова вышла на улицу. Выпил Драко Феликс или нет?  
К нам аппарировали служащие аврората – в темноте не разобрать, из наших или нет, – начали разбивать по факультетам, разводить в стороны и придавать нашей толпе видимость порядка. Я из толпы выскользнула и отошла сразу подальше. Меня пару раз пытались дернуть – я отмахивалась. Хогвартс горел. Местные жители спешили туда. На битву, защищать свою жизнь и свободу. А мы свою защитить не смогли...  
Интересно, отстраненно подумала я, а что здесь делают авроры? Неужели им самим не хочется туда?  
– Гринграсс, почему ты здесь?  
Я обернулась. На меня спокойно и внимательно смотрел аврор.  
– Я вам мешаю?  
– Мне – нет. Почему ты не с остальными? И где, к слову, юный Малфой?  
Наверное, по моему лицу все сразу стало понятно, потому что он шагнул ко мне и потрепал по плечу, как мальчишку.  
– Тогда ясно. Дурак, как и все Малфои. Сколько раз я говорил, ну не лезьте вы в полевую работу, раз не умеете...  
Он уселся на землю, сдернув капюшон, отхлебнул что-то вонючее из фляги на поясе, и я окончательно поняла, в чем дело.  
– А вы что тут делаете?  
– Охраняю. Вас от гриффиндорцев и вашей собственной глупости. Я после ранения больше не боец, остальные вообще штабники, но с охраной уж как-нибудь справимся.  
Он, как и я, то и дело задерживался взглядом на Хогвартсе.  
– У вас там кто-то сражается?  
– Мой любимый человек. Как и у тебя.  
Я хотела было возразить – и не стала. Сколько можно от себя бегать.  
– Я ему Феликс фелицис отдала. Он стащил и дал мне в прошлом июне, в ту ночь, помните? – а я не выпила и сохранила.  
– Правильно сделала.  
Мы сидели на холодной земле – он сбросил мантию и подстелил, но все равно было холодно, – и смотрели, как горит школа. Рев битвы досюда почти не доносился, но зато гарью несло вовсю. И ни одной звезды – все пожрало зарево гигантского пожара. Я считала минуты; время шло медленно-медленно, и до нас никому не было дела. Слизеринцы сбились все вместе – на нас косились с такой открытой неприязнью, с ненавистью, что становилось жутковато. А хорошо, что нас решили защитить. Мы бы против трех факультетов не справились.  
– А это Лорд придумал? – тихо спросила я, тронув его за рукав.  
– Что?  
– Чтобы вы и другие сюда пришли.  
– А Он не знает.  
У него улыбка была почти как у Драко. Только очень усталая и грустная.  
– Не знает?  
– Нет. Это наша инициатива.  
Он вздохнул. Достал флягу и отхлебнул еще.  
– Знаешь, чем все кончится?  
Я покачала головой.  
– Мы проиграем. Кого сможем – вытащим, но погибнут очень многие. А я так и не успел удочерить маленькую Розье… Теперь и не успею.  
– Вы думаете, что можете умереть?  
– Я хочу быть там, в Хогвартсе, со своими, и будь как будет, но вас бросить не могу. Знаешь, чем мы от этих, – он кивнул на гриффиндорцев, – отличаемся? Мы думаем о будущем. Наше будущее сейчас – это вы, а вовсе не дело Лорда. Поэтому я здесь.  
Наверное, узнай это самое будущее о том, с кем я тут разговариваю, перепугалось бы до смерти. Кэрроу затерроризировали всю школу, а сидевших в Азкабане боялись еще сильнее.  
И вдруг прокатилась волна холода – острого, обжигающего; на миг у меня перехватило дыхание, а когда отпустило, я увидела, что мистер Лестрейндж, побелевший от боли, стискивает левое запястье. Я обернулась – остальные трое наших охранников вроде бы не почувствовали ничего такого, тогда почему…  
– Лорд мертв, Белла тоже, – выдохнул он в ответ на мои мысли. – Гринграсс, мне уходить надо, и сейчас. За вами придут.  
– Возьмите прядь моих волос? Вам в Оборотное зелье пригодится.  
– Нет, – он выпустил руку, сел, зацепил взглядом товарищей; на миг глаза у него словно застыли – легилименты они, что ли, все?.. – Мы уходим. Скажи Алисе, что мне жаль. И иди к Драко. Иди, иди, ты же хочешь и боишься тоже опоздать. Иди.  
Обернувшись, я увидела, как они исчезают – все четверо.  
Сейчас я понимаю, как это было глупо, но тогда мне очень хотелось обидеться. Меня взяли и бросили – сначала обнадежили, а потом оставили одну.  
А ведь если бы он не разговаривал со мной, не сидел рядом, глядя на горящий Хогвартс, я бы сошла с ума прямо там. Потому что думала бы только о Драко.  
Я боялась, что меня остановят, но нет, дела никому не было. Ну да, они же победители – а мои сокурсники, наверное, ждали, что же теперь будет. Каково было тем, чьи родители сражались и проиграли, я думать не хотела. Люди обнимались и плакали, на меня никто не обращал внимания – подозреваю, что оживи вдруг Лорд и пройдись у них под носом, они бы тоже не заметили. А я искала одного-единственного человека.  
Я видела миссис Лестрейндж, мертвую, изломанную проклятием, подумала – хорошо, что мистера Лестрейнджа здесь нет, и хорошо, что он успел (успел, успел, нельзя думать, что нет!) аппарировать. Видела мистера Долохова и мистера Яксли, израненных, связанных, оглушенных. Лучше бы убили, честное слово – Драко рассказывал о дементорах, а их меньшее не ждет. Видела Его, Лорда, – и я не знаю, чем Он стал, но это был не человек. Просто не человек и все. Видела погибших бойцов со стороны сопротивленцев, школьников и родителей – светлым, кажется, было не до них, потому что тела сложили вместе и оставили. Живые не оплакивали павших, а радовались тому, что выжили.  
Мы не такие. Нам терять больнее.  
Среди умерших его не было, и только увидев это, я смогла как следует вдохнуть. Жив. Ну а раз жив, найду.  
Я видела Грейнджер с Уизелом, которые сбежали подальше от шума – наверное, их все достали. Поттер., подозреваю, был там же с ними, невидимый – я бы так и поступила на его месте. Видела Уизлетту, которая вертела головой и искала своего ненаглядного Поттера. Видела профессора МакГонагалл – она плакала на плече у профессора Слагхорна. Ну хоть кто-то не сошел с ума.  
А потом я увидела Драко. Он был с родителями – мистер Малфой, встрепанный, в порванной мантии, прижимал его к себе, а миссис Малфой плакала, не скрываясь. Драко обнимал обоих – и, кажется, тоже плакал.  
Будь я постарше или подумай я немного, а стоит ли, – я бы ушла. Но ни думать, ни колебаться я не стала, я просто кинулась к Драко, отпихнув кого-то с дороги, повисла у него на шее, не стесняясь родителей, и расплакалась сама. А он обнял меня и гладил по голове, шепча что-то ласково-бессмысленное, и мне было совершенно наплевать, что мы стоим посреди коридора, где ходят всякие гриффиндорцы. Ну и пусть смотрят. Пусть все видят. Я люблю Драко Малфоя, он жив, я жива, мы вместе, и больше ничего не имеет значения.  
Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он меня выпустил. Я уже успокоилась и наконец-то смутилась: мистер и миссис Малфой никуда не делись.  
– Извините, – пробормотала я, стараясь не смотреть им в глаза.  
– Что ты, милая, – миссис Малфой обняла меня и тут же выпустила. – Драко выжил таким чудом... Если бы ты не сохранила Феликс...  
Она вздохнула.  
– Пойдемте домой? Портключ у меня с собой, мы бы и Асторию взяли...  
– Нет, – возразил мистер Малфой. – Я должен остаться. Нами сейчас очень заинтересуются Шеклболт и компания, и чем раньше мы дадим нужные показания, тем лучше. Надо произвести впечатление. Это мое поле боя.  
– Я с тобой, отец, – перебил его Драко. – Асти, ты иди с мамой. Мы обязательно поговорим с тобой, чуть позже.  
Да фигушки я теперь куда-нибудь пойду! Как там мистер Лестрейндж говорил, Малфоев нельзя на поле боя бросать? Вот я их и не брошу.  
Именно так я им и заявила. Мистер Малфой рассмеялся.  
– А это и есть наше настоящее поле боя, юная леди, где нам самое место. Цисс, присмотри пока за девочкой, и побудьте где-нибудь подальше от гриффиндорцев.  
Миссис Малфой, приобняв меня за плечи, повела в холл – я, в принципе, тоже думала, что если мы с ней будем ждать наших мужчин в Хогсмиде, то пойдем туда не по туннелю, ни за что на свете, – а Драко вдруг обернулся и прокричал, перекрывая гул голосов, так, что весь коридор уставился на нас.  
– Мелкая, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Вот ведь поганец.  
– Да!  
Теперь точно пойдут слухи. Охренеть какие, как выражается Юджин Руквуд. Ну и пусть их. Пусть говорят и завидуют.  
– Привыкай, милая, – улыбнулась мне миссис Малфой. – Он все-таки на четверть Розье и на четверть Блэк.  
И я улыбнулась ей в ответ.

***

Малфоевские семейные посиделки у камина были моей самой любимой традицией. Я обычно сворачивалась клубочек на диване под боком у Драко, Люциус и Нарцисса рассаживались в уютные обитые бархатом кресла, и мы разговаривали. Просто так и обо всем подряд. Как у кого прошел день, что случилось забавного, интересного, просто любопытного. В моей семье такого принято не было, и поначалу я очень смущалась. Потом привыкла.  
Эльфы обычно приносили легкое вино или чай; правда, последние восемь месяцев я ограничивалась горячим шоколадом и мучительно завидовала. Драко смеялся и ночью тайком таскал мне в спальню строго запрещенный кофе. Старушка Мимси страшно ругалась и все приговаривала, что молодая хозяйка, ну то есть я, потеряла всякое разумение и заодно совесть.  
Иногда мы выставляли связное зеркало – через пару лет после войны их забросили в широкое производство, и так оказалось куда удобнее, чем болтать через камин, – тогда наши семейные посиделки превращались в дружеские. Обычно мы договаривались с Ноттами или Гойлами, и было очень забавно видеть, как к Даф и Панси обращаются «миссис Нотт» и «миссис Гойл». Да что там, я сама долго не могла привыкнуть думать о себе как о миссис Малфой. С нами, слизеринскими девочками, всегда так: мы выходим замуж, но в душе навсегда остаемся истинными представительницами собственных девичьих фамилий.  
В тот вечер мы ждали вызова от Ноттов. День был особенный: канун Самайна. Люциус и Нарцисса вечно ударялись в ностальгию – мы всегда праздновали, но отнюдь не Самайн... да и не то чтоб праздновали, если по чести. Отдавали дань памяти. Тридцать первое октября ведь.  
Слушать о Лорде мне всегда было жутковато. Как ни странно – страшнее всего было когда Люциус вспоминал сильного, яркого, волевого человека, за которым когда-то пошел восторженным («и безмозглым», как дополнила Нарцисса) подростком, потому что я его таким представить не могла. А вот Драко такого Лорда уже не помнил – и как раз в тот вечер впервые рассказал родителям, что Кэрроу творили в школе на самом деле и как он учился противостоять Круцио. Я молча держала его за руку – а что можно было сказать, только обнять и поддержать. Нарцисса точно так же норовила приобнять Люциуса, когда о чем-то таком вспоминал он.  
– Это хуже Авады, – признался Драко. – Противно очень, как будто тебя выворачивают наизнанку, всю мерзость достают на поверхность, а потом тебя в это лицом.  
Меня передернуло – так сильно, что заметил Люциус.  
– Давай-ка сменим тему, сын, и побережем Асторию.  
Я хотела сказать, что беречь меня не надо, я и сама применяла Круцио, и ничего, – но не успела.  
– Люци, – донеслось из зеркала, – я тебя прямо не узнаю. Уж не ты ли в мае восьмидесятого ломанулся с нами в Министерство, а потом весь окровавленный аппарировал прямо домой, м?  
Я никогда не думала, что с вот этого здоровенного кресла, тяжелого настолько, что эльфы его вчетвером двигали, можно так вскочить, что оно опрокинется. Люциус одним движением очутился у зеркала – а следом за ним и мы. И я тоже, хотя бегать мне было страшно неудобно.  
– Ах ты старый засранец! – полувосхищенно-полувозмущенно выдохнул Люциус. – Ты что, выжил и не мог раньше дать нам знать?  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Люциус употребляет слова вроде «засранец» при дамах.  
– Раньше – не мог, – отрезал мистер Лестрейндж. – Аврорат, между прочим, до сих ловит меня в Австралии.  
– Ты был в Австралии?  
Он вскинул одну бровь.  
– Нет, конечно.  
Я пролезла вперед.  
– А вас не поймают из-за этого вызова?  
– Я же не просто так дождался, пока не появятся технологии, блокирующие отслеживание входящих вызовов. Зная Люци, можно было догадаться, что он сразу зачарует свое зеркало. Как только черный рынок предоставил соответствующие заклинания, я на вас вышел.  
– Руди, а ты сейчас где? – Нарцисса протянула к нему руку, словно хотела дотронуться сквозь стекло.  
– На родине нашего самого старого друга, легкой ему дороги. В безопасности. Рад, что и вы тоже.  
Мне хотелось говорить с ним еще, но я не знала, о чем. Да и кто он мне – едва знакомый взрослый, ровесник Люциуса, запомнивший меня совсем еще девочкой. Поэтому я просто стояла и смотрела, как расцветают Люциус и Нарцисса, как теплеет взгляд самого мистера Лестрейнджа, запоздало думала, что сейчас моя сестра, наверное, пытается связаться с мэнором и не может, и придется врать ей про помехи, но это было как-то ну совсем неважно. И чуть не пропустила в итоге, когда он обратился ко мне:  
– Ты кого ждешь-то?  
– Не знаю. Мы специально не узнаем, решили – пусть будет сюрприз. Имя дадим блэковское.  
Мистер Лестрейндж задумчиво кивнул.  
– Это вы хорошо придумали, с блэковским именем. А... какое?  
Я не выбирала и не задумывалась. Из суеверий. Но он спросил, и надо было ответить.  
– Если будет девочка – Беллатрикс. Беллатрикс Кассиопея.  
– А если мальчик, – подхватил Драко, – то Скорпиус Гиперион.  
Это он из девятнадцатого века каких-то родственников припомнил, потому что в верхней части блэковского гобелена я этих имен не помню. Гобелен этот мы выкупили у Поттера – он отдал за бесценок и чуть ли не приплатить был готов, только чтоб его забрали. Идиот.  
А глаза мистера Лестрейнджа в тот момент, когда я произносила имя потенциальной дочери, я никогда не забуду. И в тот же момент решила: родится девочка – позову его быть крестным, пусть для этого нам придется законспирироваться и выехать из страны, пусть неофициально, позову и все.  
Мистер Лестрейндж все понял. И на прощание, обрывая вызов, поблагодарил меня.  
Одним взглядом. 


End file.
